1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism for fixing a portable device and a related computer system, and more particularly, to a fixing mechanism utilizing a spherical component to fix a portable device and a related computer system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computers need to be taken apart when replacing broken components or upgrading components inside the computers. However, it is often inconvenient for users to disassemble a storage device. such as a hard disk, from a computer. Therefore, mechanical design for the computer capable of being disassembled easily is necessary.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a computer mechanism 10 in the prior art. The computer mechanism 10 includes a casing 11, a power supply 12 disposed on a right rear side of the casing 11, a fixing frame 13 disposed on a right front side of the casing 11 for fixing an optical disk drive, and a fixing frame 14 disposed under the fixing frame 13 for fixing a hard disk. A plurality of fixing holes 17 is formed on two sides (a right side and a left side) of the fixing frame 14. A hard disk 15 can be installed into the casing 11 through a front side, a rear side, or an upper side of the casing 11. A plurality of screwing holes 16 is formed on two sides (a right side and a left side) of the hard disk 15, and the hard disk 15 can be fixed on the fixing frame 14 by utilizing screws to pass through the screwing holes 16 and the fixing holes 17.
When disassembling the hard disk 15, the hard disk 15 has to be disassembled after disassembling an optical disk drive and the screws from the two sides of the fixing frame 14. Due to limited space of the computer mechanism 10, it is difficult to disassemble the hard disk 15. For example, if the hard disk is installed into the casing 11 through the rear side of the computer mechanism, the power supply 12 has to be disassembled before disassembling the hard disk. Therefore, it is difficult to fix the hard disk on the casing via the screws within the limited space inside the casing no matter whereinto the hard disk is installed.
There are a lot of conventional mechanical designs of the portable storage device for solving the above-mentioned drawbacks. For example, a conventional portable storage device with convenient assembly is disclosed in TW patent no. 1259449, which is for increasing assembly efficiency of the portable storage device and simplifying disassembly of the portable storage device. However, the conventional portable storage device needs screws for connecting the components of the portable storage device. The conventional portable storage device has complicated assembly, and the complicated assembly spends working hours.